Alexander D. Rose
Alexander D. Rose is the grandson of famous Marine Vice Admiral Morgan D Rose and the son of The Pirate Queen Ursula Rose aswell the famous late Jonathen D. Rose, the older brother of Rouge D. Rose and Mercury Cross ( adopted), twin brother of Liotto D. Rose and younger brother of Crimson D. Rose. He is a former member of the Whitebeard Pirates, which he left 3 years before the Whitebeard War. He is a infamous pirate known by his monicker "Purple Haired" Alexander D. Rose. He has consumed the powerful paramecia Devil Fruit Aoi Aoi no Mi He is a powerful pirate having trained under the late Whitebeard, Edward Newgate "The Strongest Man In The World" and has polished his abilitys to the maximum level after training with him. The World Government has marked him as a "Dangerous Future Element" his current bounty is 350,000,000 for defeating Vice Admiral John Giant and destroying several Marine bases. His bounty later increases in the series to 430,000,000 after his defeat of Vice Admiral Rogers D. Lance.Before joining the Whitebeard Pirates he was the captain of The Blue Flame Pirates a small pirate crew that consisted of his friends at home ,before encountering Whitebeard in a unknown town and impressing the old man who would offer him a chance to join his crew which Alexander accepted.He would later leave the Whitebeard pirates to start a new crew. Appearance Alexander D. Rose is a tall man standing at 6ft1. Despite being an infamous pirate he does not have an intimidating appearance. He has extremely long purple hair that goes all the way pass his back. Alexander ussualy wears a black shirt with a purple leather jacket and blue jeans with black shoes he wears numerous rings. He also paints his finger and toe nails black. 294px-Rose_wanted.png|Alexander Wanted Poster 190px-alexander skyline war.JPG|Alexander During The Skyline War alexander in the opening.jpg|Alexander During The Purple Haired Pirates Opening alexander in white.jpg|Alexander during the Akujin Arc Alexander wb pirate.jpg|Alexander During his time as a WhiteBeard Pirate Alexander's female clone.jpg|Alexander's Female Clone, Alexandra Alexander D Rose sof Full.jpg|Alexander During his battle with his brother Liotto D Rose Alexander drum island arc.jpg|Alexander During the Wano Arc Personality Alexanders personality is unique. He has a rather laid back and emotionless personality, rarely shows emotion, nothing seems surprise or scare him and he seems to think of the world as the World Governments pawns. His also a very smart person, able to read people's body motion very well and also seems to know what a person thinks especially his crew members which creeps them out. He seems rather protective of his crew members, he have shown that he will do what ever it take's to keep his crew members safe. Alexander considered Whitebeard to be his father and not Jack D. Sparrow, because he was never truly their to be his father. He even was one of the alies for the Whitebeard Pirates, he cried when Whitebeard met his death at the hands of Marshall D. Teach, he has made this his duty to track down Teach and kill him. His very conceited he considers himself to be the most beautiful person and always talks about his beauty. Abilities & Powers WeaknessesEdit Suffers from standard devil fruit weaknesses. ATTACKS Edit Physical Abilities SUPER STRENGTH: Alexander has monsterous strength from years of being under the wing of whitebeard he is able to punch through solid metal even without his devil fruit he can lift large buiding, Boulder and Tree's with out any problem this comes from doing one armed push up with large boulders on his back. He can also toss entire pirate ships at his opponents. SUPER SPEED: Alexander posses blinding speed is able to move almost at the blink of an eye he can run places in one hour that would ussually take hours or days. he shown to be able to dodge attacks faster than most people can . he has shown to be able to utilize his speed in battle mainly uses his speed to through his opponents off. ENDURANCE: Alexanders endurance is at its peak he can endure life threatning injuries and still continue to fight on he can take canon ball shots to the chest and still get up and fight . he was almost beat to death by Mihawk but still continued to fight on. INTELLIEGENCE : Alexander has a genius level I.Q he is able to figure out the hardest of things and See through the most shady of people. SWORDSMANSHIP He is a very powerful swordsmen who has his own sword style which uses fluent movements slashes and stabs his sword style is more like dancing because of all the fluent movements it is a very deadly style. He has shown that this swordstyle requires the user to use his entire surrounding to aid them in battle . HAKI He Has mastered every form of Haki. Quote "I DONT NEED 2 ARMS TO KICK YOUR ASS" Talking to Akainu. Trivia *Alexander's hobbies are looking at the stars and clouds and reading. *Alexander wished to have a rematch with Whitebeard. *Alexander wished to fight Portgas D. Ace. *Alexander respects "Red Haired" Shanks. *Alexanders favorite colors are purple,white,black and red Category:Pirate Category:Captain Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Impel Down Prisoner Category:Purple Haired Pirates Category:Taichibukai Category:E Category:East Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Inushima Category:Swordsmen Category:Will of D. Category:Whitebeard Pirates' Allies Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Characters Category:The Dudes Category:Human Category:Main Characters